1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock system and method involving profile strips and a slider for connecting and separating such a lock system. More particularly, the present invention relates to system and method for slidably securing bounded volumes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid or solid bulk materials are often held in bundles. The bundles may be at least partially-flexibly configured as bundles. Such bundles are, for example, obtained as sacks that are hung in containers. Preferably the bundles are manufactured from endless hoses and closed in various ways and means as hose sections. Especially frequently, such bundles are used for packaging, transporting or storing liquid or solid bulk materials. The term bundle in this application comprises not only completely closed flexible bags, but also for example an adapter that is flexible and open on at least two sides, that can be attached to a device or a container.
During operation, emptying, filling or re-filling such bundles in practice turns out to be difficult or even risky. Particularly when the bulk material of the bundles is dangerous or sensitive, contamination of the bulk material as well as contamination of the environment by bulk material is to be avoided. For this all the locks and connections, especially for docking such bundles, must be manufactured to be as environmentally sealed as possible. With these problems as a background, limited special locks for the bundles described initially have been developed which are to provide support to prevent contamination in the particular case.
Such locks can be perceived for example for DE 10 2004 003 511 B4, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, as regards the stability of the connections, such locks are often not sufficiently safe and provide a substantial detriment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system that overcomes at least one of the concerns noted above.